


We're Family Teddy

by mischiefpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/pseuds/mischiefpuff
Summary: If someone were to ask the Potter/Weasley clan about Teddy; they'd say he was their brother and cousin. Teddy one day found out the truth and he didn't know what to do. He felt lost within his own body and adoptive family. It was up to the children to show Teddy that he was family.





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta, most likely will stay that way. This is for fun, just to get a feel for the next generation.
> 
> I am on tumblr under pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned

**Potter Cottage; Summer of 2012**

**Sunday Morning**

Faint yelling could be heard outside Lily Luna’s room. With her deep red hair sticking up everywhere she sat up rubbing her eyes yawning. Grabbing the doorknob, she wondered if she should wake her brothers. Shaking her head, James would throw a pillow at her and Albus would roll over ignoring her. Stepping around the creaky spots, Lily made her way towards the stairs. Sitting on the third to last step, she didn't want whoever was arguing to stop if they saw her.

“We didn't lie to you.”

 _Dad_ , she thought frowning, _Why is he arguing?_

“You still didn't correct me!”

That was Teddy; who if upset would be sprouting brown hair. It was a tell tale sign.

“Since the day Remus told us,” Harry started before clearing his throat, “Hermione, Ron and I that Tonks was expecting. I knew in that moment you'd be treated as my son.”

Lily could see a shadow moving on the wall.

“Then I should have heard it from you. Not...not from school or the pity in my teacher's eyes.”

“Honestly you’d think your father would throw up a silencing charm,” someone said causing Lily to jump.

Looking up Lily found her mum; Ginny Potter standing next to her. Before Lily could say anything, the mother/daughter pair heard “I hate you!!!” as a chair scrape against the floor.

“Lily, be a dear and wake your brothers,” Ginny asked her youngest.

Despite the fact that Lily wanted to go after Teddy, she listened to her mum and went to wake her brothers. Ginny knew Teddy’s words hurt her husband the most, they hurt her to a degree as well. Harry wouldn’t show it, though, not till later when none was around.

“Were we wrong?” she heard Harry asked. Ginny could hear the cracks in his voice and her heart broke.

“No,” she said placing her hands on Harry’s shoulders, “We both agreed he could call us Mum and Dad.”

“Then why. . .” Ginny leaned against Harry’s back wrapping her arms around his neck, “He’s hurting and upset. Knowing Teddy, he probably regrets saying he hated you.”

Harry brought his hands up, laying them on Ginny’s arms, “You’re right.”

“Of course,” Ginny said kissing Harry’s cheek, “Now go check on your children.”

As Harry went to check on his children, over at Weasley Wizard Wheezes George came through the invention room when he felt the wards being tapped. George had taught his oldest niece and nephew how to tap their names on the shop’s wards. Pulling out his wand, George walked silent but quickly towards the doors. Looking out the window he saw Teddy standing outside with a red nose and in tears. The Uncle and father in him had George pushing the door open and ushering his nephew in. As his uncle threw the wards back up, Teddy’s tears calmed down and he was just sniffling now.

Pointing towards the stool, George said, “Sit” while conjuring his Hyena patronus. It came as a shock to everyone when George was able to conjure a Patronus after losing Fred.

“Ted's” George started when Teddy rushed forward shouting, “No, Uncle George don’t.”

Startled and confused George canceled the Patronus Charm, placing his hands on Teddy’s shoulders, “What’s going on Tedster.”

Teddy moved closer to George’s stomach and wrapped his arms around crying again. Figuring he needed to let it out George simply wrapped his own arms around the crying boy. To those outside his family, they wouldn’t understand why Teddy was calling Molly and Arthur; granny and grandpa.

“Did James do anything?” George asked confused.

Teddy shook his head.

“Okay, Albus?”

Another head shake.

“Lily?”

Another head shake?

“Ginny?”

Teddy hesitated before shaking his head. George felt his brow furrow even more confused.

His sister loved and adored Teddy like her own children, he couldn’t see her purposely upsetting Teddy. “Tedster, did Harry do anything?”

Teddy stiffened at his uncle’s name. He was regretting the things he said but wasn’t ready to face them. Nobody lied to him about his parents, he knew of them and everything they’ve done.

Feeling his nephew stiffen in his arms, George found himself angry at his brother-in-law; however, George knew getting angry at the current moment wouldn’t do any good. Instead, he asked, breathing through his nose, “Teddy, what did Harry do?”

Teddy shook his head against George’s chest. He didn’t mean to get mad or yell at his godfather; who had always treated him as his own flesh and blood.

George nudged Teddy’s shoulder, “Tedster, you can tell me. I won’t get mad.”

“I. . .I said I h. . .hat. . . ed,” Teddy started but had to stop in order to breath, “Uncle Harry.”

To say George was shocked was an understatement. Everyone could see how much Harry loved Teddy and how Teddy adored his godfather. George couldn’t think any of time the pair had said they hated the other. Years of being an older brother to two stubborn siblings brought patience something George didn’t think he had till Teddy and Victorie came into his life.

“Ted,” George said while grabbing some tissues, “What brought you to say you hated your Uncle?”

Rubbing his nose on his sleeve while George pushed it away handing him the tissues; Teddy sniffled, “Some Slytherins were talking about dad and how he was a perfect. The Professors don’t say it, but there is that stupid look in their eyes. . . that pity look.” “A few housemates had the guts to tell me I didn’t care about my parents. They overheard me calling Harry and Ginny; Mum and Dad.”

Letting his nephew rant, George could see where the anger came from. George liked to think he knew his nephew well and he figured the fire behind Teddy’s anger wasn’t that his sister nor Harry corrected him, but that people questioned his love for his biological parents.

“Tedster, are you mad that Ginny and Harry let you believe they were your parents?” George asked

“A little,” Teddy mumbled, “They never lied about my Mum and Dad. Whenever anyone would talk about them; it was always Remus and Tonks.”

While Teddy was blowing his nose, George flick his wrist letting the time appear in front of him. The joke shop was due to open soon, but looking at the brown haired boy; George quickly wrote a note displaying that the shop wouldn’t be opening today due to personal reasons.

“Come on,” George said startling Teddy.

“W. . .what?”

“Come on,” George repeated, “I believe your Aunt has some hot cocoa waiting.”

During the time Teddy was with George; the rest of the Potter family was awake and eating breakfast. James and Albus didn’t comment on Teddy not being seated next to Lily, but the youngest Potter couldn’t help but fidget in her seat. She didn’t like the empty feeling she got looking at Teddy’s seat.

“I’m done,” James announced pushing his plate back.

Looking at his brother Albus also pushed his half-eaten breakfast, “Me too.”

“Take your plate to the sink, James,” Ginny said approving of her son’s empty plate, “Albus eat a little more sweetie.”

“But Muuuummmm,” Albus started to whine but couldn’t get far as James said, “Just a little more Alb and we can see if Teddy will take us flying.”

Harry stiffened at the mention of his godson who still hadn’t come home. He wanted to give Teddy his space to cool down, but Harry was starting to worry. They hardly screamed at each other and Harry didn’t like the feeling it left in his stomach. With Albus distracted and James washing his plate, Harry noticed that Lily was playing with her food.

“Lils,” Harry said getting his daughter’s attention, “You haven’t touched your food.”

Glancing at her plate, Lily noticed that she actually hadn’t touched any of her food; which was unusually for her. She couldn’t stop worrying about Teddy; there was a question that had been burning in her mind related to Teddy.

“Dad,” she muttered, “Is Teddy leaving?” Everyone had stopped whatever they had been doing. Albus’ food fell off his fork, James’ plate fell back into the sink and Harry coughed on his coffee.

“No sweetie,” Ginny answered noticing that her husband wasn’t able too, “Teddy isn’t leaving. Why do you ask?”

“Because dad and Teddy were yelling and Teddy said a bad word,” Lily explained.

Ginny placed her hand on top of Lily’s saying, “Yes, your dad and Teddy were arguing, but that doesn’t mean Teddy is going to leave.”

Satisfied Lily nodded and started to eat her food. Harry and Ginny shared a look and secretly sighed with relief. All three Potter children had the same thought unknown to each other.


	2. Lily Luna and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Lily Luna's birthday and she can't find Teddy. Worried she tries to look for him till George helps her, knowing exactly where he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, will mostly stay that way as this is for fun
> 
> I am on tumblr under pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters

**August 31, 2013**

**The Burrow**

_ Lily age six _

_ Teddy age 16 _

\-----------

Lily Luna was frustrated. Grandma Molly had just cut her birthday cake and Teddy was nowhere to be found. Since  _ that _ morning when she heard her dad and brother arguing, Lily feared her brother would leave them. Everywhere Teddy was; she was. It got to the point that she was often told to leave her brother alone but grew angry as the adults didn’t understand why she followed him.

While everyone was busy with cake, Lily made her way towards the house. It wasn’t a celebration without everyone and even Uncle Charlie had made it. George had seen Teddy rush pass earlier once cake had been brought out.

“Lils,” he whispered noticing his youngest niece looking around. Waving his hand, Lily ran over to her uncle, “Teddy’s in the treehouse. Want me to take you?”

The tree house was a Weasley only thing; when they were younger Bill and Charlie had wanted one when they overheard Arthur talking about it. Together with his boys; Arthur went looking for the perfect tree. Now it wasn’t the most beautiful thing, but the Weasley children loved it and it was well used. The only ones that knew of its location were the original Weasley children and Arthur; Molly, Harry and the sister-in-laws didn’t know of its location.

“Yes please,” Lily answered before asking, “Blankets?”

George nodded, he held out his hand and Lily grabbed her uncle’s hand dragging him towards the house. They passed Ginny stepped forward planning on stopping them when George shook his head. In the kitchen, Lily let go and went off to find her special blanket. She hardly let anyone use it, but she knew Teddy needed cheering up.

George was setting up a  picnic hamper  for the pair. Their grive might be different but George knew Lily would cheer up his oldest nephew. Focusing on fixing the hamper, he didn’t hear nor see his niece till he felt something pull at his trousers.

Looking down he found his six-year-old niece being the one pulling while saying, “Teddy, Uncle George.” In her other hand was her blanket that stayed at the Burrow. Molly had knitted all her grandchildren blankets for their cots; Lily loved it so much, Ginny had to carry it everywhere they went.

“All set kiddo?” George asked while closing the picnic hamper.

Lily nodded; she didn’t want Teddy to be alone on her birthday. George held out his hand waiting for Lily’s tiny hands to grab his. It didn’t take long before George found himself being pulled out of the house. With years of practice, George picked up Lily with one arm causing her to squeal with laughter.

“Uncle George,” Lily squealed, “I can walk.”

George laughed, “I know you can. At some point, you won’t let me carry you anymore.”

Tugging her blanket tighter, Lily denied that, “Not true.”

“Is too.”

“Not.”

George and Lily continue to disagree the whole walk towards the treehouse. George felt his heart squeeze as he caused Lily to laugh. Months after the Battle of Hogwarts, George thought he would never laugh again yet here comes his sister’s daughter who brought laughter to everyone.

_ Fred would have loved you,  _ George thought glancing up towards the sky. 

“Uncle George,” Lily said breaking her uncle out of his thoughts, “Do you think Teddy likes us?”

Frowning, George set his niece down. Kneeling before her, he asked, “Of course Teddy likes you. Why would you think that?”

“He and dad were fighting,” Lily whispered casting her eyes downward, “He hates us.”

“No, no.” George said gathering the six-year-old up, “Teddy is going through something rough. He doesn’t hate you nor your mummy or dad.”

“Okay,” Lily sniffled.

George tightened his arms trying to comfort his niece; family clearly meant a lot to Lily and she clearly cared for Teddy. For such a small child, Lily had a huge heart that George wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up in Hufflepuff once at Hogwarts.

“Let’s go see Teddy,” George asked drying Lily’s tears.

Lily didn’t argue when George picked her up. Instead, she wrapped her arms around George’s neck. Shifting the extra weight, George knew flying would have been easier but with no free hands, it wasn’t possible. 

Beside Ginny would have my head, George chuckled to himself.

George felt a sense of deja vu as he remembered finding Ron in the tree house after Ginny was born and then Ginny as her older brothers went off to Hogwarts. Heck, he even remembered hiding from his own twin after an argument. Bill had found him that day and explained that Charlie and he got into a lot of arguments too.

All too soon George found himself in front of the rope ladder leading up to the entrance. Though Lily had fallen asleep, George could feel a few tears on his shoulder.

“Teddy,” He called out, “I have something for you.”

Teddy peaked his head out of the tree house. He saw the basket and blushed as his stomach grumbled but frowned as he saw George holding Lily. Lily’s cheeks were flush and there were still tears on her cheeks.

“Is she okay?” Teddy found himself asking.

“She’s worried about you,” George explained before asking, “May I come up?”

Teddy nodded before disappearing letting his uncle come up. George set the hamper down; pulling his wand out, he sent it up towards his oldest nephew. Once Teddy had the hamper, George used his free hand and climbed up the ladder.

He groaned after bumping his head, “This gets smaller each year.”

“Nah you're just getting old,” Teddy teased setting the basket off to the side.

George tisked, “I can climb onto a broom and still kick your arse at quidditch.”

Lily shifted against George’s chest drawing Teddy’s attention towards her. He sighed as Lily sighed with content. It was her birthday and here he was hiding from everyone.

“She’s overheard you and Harry,” George informed his nephew, “I'm not telling you, this to make you feel bad.”

“Then why?” Teddy asked peeking into the basket.

“Because she cares. Ginny cares. From what Ginny said Harry’s been worried,” George answering the question. 

George sighed as Teddy refused to acknowledge what he had said. Instead, he asked for a butterbeer as Teddy pulled one out. Knowing the pain of losing someone and it taking time, George could only hope his nieces and nephews could show Teddy that he was family.

Teddy was confused and he didn’t like it; Harry clearly took him in and didn’t question it. He also knew his parents didn’t leave him willingly; however, it didn’t stop the pain of not having them around hurt any less. George stayed a little longer before leaving.

“Ginny knows where you and Lily are,” He had told Teddy before leaving, “I’ll hold her off for an hour but you do need to come to the Burrow at some point.”

Teddy agreed that he would bring Lily back in an hour; George raised an eyebrow until Teddy agreed that he would stay the night. At some point during their conversation, Lily had moved towards Teddy and curled into his side.

Left alone, Teddy was lost in his thoughts till he felt Lily shift and whined out, “Family, Teddy. No, leave us.”

Confused Teddy asked, “Lily?” but he got no reply. Looking down, his baby sister was sprawled out on his chest passed out. Chuckling, Teddy grabbed the blanket and draped it over his cousin slash sister.

_ Family, _ Teddy thought as he closed his eyes.


	3. James and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James realizes his sister is correct and he goes to find Teddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, most likely will stay that way as this is for fun
> 
> I am on tumblr under pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**July 12, 2017**

**Godric’s Hollow**

_ James age twelve _

_ Teddy age eighteen _

\-------------------------------

At the age of nine, James hadn’t take his sister’s concerns about Teddy seriously; now though he could see where his sister was coming from. Teddy was a little more distant with the family and the confidence he once had wasn’t there anymore.

The summer before his third year; James found himself laying on his bed confused. Emotions weren’t his things, that was more up Albus’ alley, not James Sirius no sir. 

As the oldest James spent the longest one on one with Teddy. James smiled as he thought of all the things Teddy did with them individually. Quidditch was something they both loved.

There was only one person who could out fly James and that was Teddy. Harry had taught Teddy one day when there was a Sunday dinner at Grandma Molly’s.

_ Quidditch….flying _ , thought James as he closed his eyes. 

He quickly sat up as he realized what he could do. Speaking to himself, “I am such a fool.”

James quickly threw on a jacket and grabbed his broom. Teddy had been spending a lot of time at his grandmother’s trying to figure out his emotions. James hoped it wasn’t too late to go over there, creeping down the stairs he tried to skip every step that squeaked.

“And where do you think you are going?” James heard from behind him.

Mentally cursing as he forgot his dad didn’t sleep well and every little sound had him on edge. James turned on the bottom step holding his broom in front of him. Harry stood at the top of the stairs with his wand light.

“Going to see Teddy,” James confessed, “Lily has a point, Dad.”

Harry smiled softly at this oldest; it was clear all his kids thought of Teddy as family. He frowned as he remembered the argument he had with Teddy; his godson was hardly around and Harry worried he wouldn’t come around anymore.

“He’ll come around Dad,” James told him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that; James grinned, “Your face gave it away.”

Harry chuckled, “Go, I won’t say anything to your mother. I’ll let Andy know so she doesn’t freak out.”

James grinned at that; he wasn’t going to get in trouble. “Don’t let Ted over fly you,” James heard as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. Backtracking, he stuck his head out the door and stuck his tongue out. Harry heard the fireplace roar to life and sighed as he felt his wife’s hands around his waist.

“They really do care about him,” Ginny said leaning her chin on Harry’s shoulders.

“That they do,” Harry agreed as he remembered the scared look in his children’s eyes.

“James is safe, so is Teddy,” Ginny told him, “Come back to bed. Worrying isn’t going to change what happened.”

Harry let Ginny drag him back to bed; she was right. Since Teddy wrote that he wasn’t spending the summer with the Potter’s, Harry had been up with worry most nights. Over at Andromeda’s, she had just gotten Harry’s Patronus about James coming over. Closing her eyes, Andromeda was grateful for Remus and her daughter for making Harry the Godfather.

James stumbled out of the fireplace. _Bloody thing_ , he thought as he dusted himself off. Having a former Auror as a dad, you quickly learn how to move through the night without getting caught. Quickly looking around James made his way towards the stairs but movement in the shadow caught his attention. Being underage didn’t stop James from pulling his wand out. Since the age of eleven, he and many others were told the importance of having your wand on hand. He slowly moved towards the shadow and sighed with relief when it was a curtain moving in the wind.

“Teddy?” He whispered into the yard.

There wasn’t any answer but if Teddy was anything like his Godfather or even his own father than he would still be up. James held onto his wand tighter as he moved into the yard looking for his cousin.

“Teddy?” He called out again.

“Jamie?” James heard from above him.

Looking up, he found the person he was looking for. Showing Teddy his own broom, James grinned up at his brother in everything but blood. Shaking his head Teddy laughed.

“Won’t Aunt Andy hear us?” James asked once in the air.

Teddy shook his head, “Gran knows I’m out here. She asked if I would be out late as she was heading in.”

James made a circle with his mouth in surprise. If Grandma Molly found out them, their ears would still be ringing. Once up in the air the pair grinned before taking off.

“Don't fall behind now,” Teddy said teasing his brother.

James snorted as he flew behind. Just because Teddy was older and had been flying longer didn't make him a super flier. Uncle Charlie could out fly either of them.

“Uncle Charlie isn't here,” Teddy explained.

“What.”

Turning his broom around, Teddy explained his answer, “You were talking out loud again.”

“Beside I'd still be a better flier.”

James titled his head, “Oh yeah, why's that?”

Teddy grinned, “I learned from the best before he got old.”

James laughed at that.

“Don't let dad hear that,” he said before racing passed Teddy.

James missed the way Teddy’s smile fallen at the mention of Harry being dad. No conversation after that was said as the pair fly through the night. After the war, Andromeda moved closer to the Potter Cottage so Teddy was able to fly without worrying.

It wasn't till the sky started to lighten up that Teddy called it a night. James had crashed an hour earlier; flying down Teddy chuckled as the younger boy was sprawled out on the chair.

“Don't leave,” James whined as he shifted, “No! You can't leave.”

Teddy felt his heart shatter. He looked towards James, Albus and Lily as family; they were his siblings. Wrapped up in his own emotions, he didn't realize how badly his siblings were hurting.

Hugging James towards his chest Teddy felt his eyes tear up.

“I won't leave,” he whispered, “I can't leave you.”


	4. Albus and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is worried about what house he'll be as he gets ready to join his brother and cousins at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, most likely will stay that way as this is for fun
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**August 31, 2017**

**The Burrow**

_ Teddy age eighteen _

_ Albus age eleven _

\----------

It was a family tradition for all the grandchildren to spend the night before the first of September. The adults would meet them all at Kings Cross with their trunks. This year Albus would be joining James and his cousins and he was nervous. Teddy had been a Hufflepuff, Victorie was a Ravenclaw. James had made Gryffindor.

"You okay Alb?" James asked noticing his brother's lack of eaten food.

Albus looked up before looking at his plate; he had moved his food around but hadn't taken a bite.

"Dear, are you alright?" Molly asked, "You look a little pale."

Albus smiled at his gran, "I am feeling a little blue. May I be excused?"

Molly looked conflicted before agreeing. She remembered Ginny being nervous the night before as well.

Albus kissed his grandma's cheek as he passed her, "I'll eat loads at Hogwarts."

Molly patted his cheek, "And in the morning right?"

Albus nodded before he headed up to Uncle Ron's former room. He, James and Teddy were sharing the room. Albus laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

_ Would I make a good Gryffindor?  _ Albus thought,  _ There's no way I would be a Ravenclaw, that's Vic and Rose alley. _

Albus was lost in thought that he didn't hear James come in. They both smelled like dirt and wind. The lights went out and Molly could be heard making her rounds.

_ Mum always hated when grandma checked on her,  _ Albus thought as he rolled over. Snores of James soon filled the room but Albus couldn't sleep. Throwing the covers off him, he grabbed the recent book he had been reading:  _ Hogwarts A History.  _ Closing the door softly Albus moved down the stairs quickly.

_ Damn, someone's down here already,  _ Albus thought as he landed on the second to last step. He couldn't see who but his siblings and cousins weren't old enough to stay up beside Teddy.  _ Please don't let it be grandma Molly. _

"Couldn't sleep?" The person asked turning towards Albus.

Albus smiled bashfully as he let out a sigh. It was only Teddy and not grandma Molly.

"What?" Teddy asked confused.

Albus didn't say anything as he sat next to his older brother. Curling into Teddy's side Albus opened his book; he felt Teddy's body shaking.

"Don't laugh." Albus said defending the worn book, "It's a good book." He found it in his dad's trunk and James didn't want it.

Teddy did some shifting before pulling his own  _ Hogwarts A History  _ out flashing it towards Albus; who had bite his fist from laughing too loud. Teddy grinned as he shifted back into his spot with Albus curled up against him.

"Read it to me," Albus asked poking Teddy's arm.

Teddy chuckled lightly, "Aren't you a little old to be read too?"

Albus blushed, "Well yeah but nobody reads like you do and I can never get the voices right. Aunt Mione says it's a talent only you have."

"Ehh, anyone can read a book out loud," Teddy denied, "Your dad did it all the time."

"Please Ted," Albus started, "We all know Dad can't read bedtime stories very well."

Opening the book, Teddy simply shook his head. Albus grinned and curled up against Teddy's side so he could see the book.

After a while Albus whispered, "Teddy, what house am I?"

Teddy closed the book finding this to be a serious conversation. Once being sorted students will spend the next seven years with their house.

"Whatever house you believe you'll be in," Teddy answered, "No matter what house Harry and Ginny will love you."

Albus hummed, "You know Mum and Dad were excited that you made Hufflepuff. They were telling everyone."

Teddy felt his heart swell but shoved it down; this wasn't about him, this was about Albus soon to be Hogwarts student.

"They'll be just as excited for you like they were for James," Teddy informed his brother.

Albus shook his head, "There's no way they'll be as excited. You were the first child to head to Hogwarts, you were the talk of the family. Even Grandma Molly wouldn't stop fussing over you."

Teddy could stop the grin from forming. Albus poked his sides going, "You're family. You always have been, no matter what anyone thinks of you or us."

Albus picked up his book; he was right be the stairs before Teddy called his name. Turning Albus out right grinned as Teddy told them, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Tapping his nose, Albus replied with, "Mischief managed," before rushing up the stairs.

It was the second of September and the Potter clan was waiting for news on Albus' sorting. Harry and Teddy were at work when Albus' owl landed on Teddy's shoulder making a small hooing sound. Harry picked up his head interested in what Albus was owling Teddy; but didn't want to seem too nosy. Teddy untied the string holding the parchment that would say what house his little brother was in.

_ Teddy, _

_ Don't tell Mum and Dad but you're the first to learn of my sorting. I made Slytherin even though Jamie was disappointed, he still came to see you. _

_ You're the best Ted. _

_ Albus. _

"You choose me to tell first," Teddy whispered holding the letter.

Teddy couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Harry even asked what he was smiling about.

"Something Al told me," Teddy told his god uncle, "You'll have to wait for him to tell you."

_ "You know Mum and Dad were excited that you made Hufflepuff. They were telling everyone." _

_ "Well yeah but nobody reads like you do and I can never get the voices right." _

_ Even Grandma Molly wouldn't stop fussing over you." _

Teddy laughed as Harry tried reaching for the parchment.  _ They are proud aren't they Al. _


	5. Victorie and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorie puts Teddy in his place but brings up something that she doesn't talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, most likely to stay that way as its for fun. I don't speak French and used google translate so it may not be fully correct; I apologize for that
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**The Burrow**

**Winter Holidays**

_ Victoire age fourteen _

_ Teddy age sixteen _

\--------

The oldest grandchildren have always had an odd relationship; growing up they couldn’t stand each other. Teddy enjoyed quidditch, getting dirty and being outside. Victoire did enjoy quidditch but it was a fight to get her to play; plus she didn’t enjoy getting dirty. Even though they were polar opposites, it was this fact that they were able to understand each other more.  It was Christmas Eve and Victorie frowned as she watched Teddy. She heard what they said at Hogwarts about him and his parents. Teddy to Victorie was this confident person and he made people laugh; the Teddy sitting at her Grandma Molly’s table wasn’t her Teddy.

“What are you doing Teddy?” She asked.

Teddy stopped his fork halfway to his mouth, “Uhh. . .eating,” he answered.

“That’s not what I mean and you know you arse,” Victorie snapped at him gaining the attention of everyone’s attention.

“Victorie!” Bill proclaimed shocked.

The two teenagers ignored their family as Teddy stared at her. “What am I supposed to do? You heard what they said about me, about my parents.”

Victorie shoved herself from the table, “Not let them get you! You’re a Lupin and a Black. You’re Teddy, who cares what anyone has to say.”

“ Mon enfant, qu'est-ce que tu fais,” Fleur cried out, “S’op this.”

Teddy also stood pushing his plate away, “Well excuse me for having nobody that understands!”

Victorie went pale, “Doesn’t understand??  _ Doesn’t understand.  _ Out of everyone at Hogwarts and sitting here, I would understand you. I’m half veela and my dad; your uncle has werewolf characteristic.”

Bill looked down at the table; he knew his children loved him anyway, but it was still hard knowing they were affected by his scars. Teddy paled as he realized what he just implied. “I didn..... you know,” he tried explaining.

Victorie glared, “I know exactly what you meant Lupin,” she looked him over, “No wonder why you’re a bloody Hufflepuff, you’re a shove over who lets other people’s opinions affect you.”

Victorie left the room after that as everyone stared between her and Teddy. Molly had silent started to cry as her grandchildren fought. She knew everyone was going through rough times, but it was Christmas Eve. Everyone heard Victorie one last time, “You should look at those that haven’t left your side since you were born. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have always treated you like family. Grandma Molly even made you a sweater before you were born,” before she left.

Teddy quickly made his way out the door no longer in the mood for food or to be around what he considered family. Victorie was right; he knew she was and he hated that it took her calling him out for him to realize who he was hurting. Running with no where in mind; slowing down Teddy noticed he was near the family pond.

_ They aren’t going to want me as family now,  _ Teddy thought sitting on the deck,  _ I’ve been hurting them since summer break started. _

_ Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have always treated you like family.  _

_ Grandma Molly even made you a sweater before you were born. _

Teddy pulled his legs to his chest; laying his head on his arms he looked at towards the pond. Memories of the summer before his first year; when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Victorie was right; Harry, Ginny and his aunts, uncles had always been there. Grandma Molly always reminded him to visit his grandmother.

_ “Invite your grandmother over Teddy,” Grandma Molly would say, “She shouldn’t be alone. We are family after all.” _

“Some kind of grandchild I’ve been,” Teddy muttered to himself, “Vic was right. I’ve been an arse to everyone.”

Someone sat next to Teddy causing him to turn his head, though he quickly turned his head when he saw the face of his uncle sitting next to him. Bill didn’t say anything right away.

“She meant what she said Uncle Bill,” Teddy said after a while, “Vic doesn’t say anything unless she means it.”

Bill chuckled, “That she does. Got that from her mum.”

Teddy chuckled. Victorie was proper when needed but if someone needed the honest truth; she wasn’t one hold back. It was the main reason the two of them often got into fights.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her or anyone,” Teddy whispered staring at the pond.

Bill wrapped an arm around Teddy’s shoulder, “I know you didn’t. Vic doesn’t take crap from anyone, no matter if she’s hurting or not. Family means a lot to her, surprised she didn’t end up as a Hufflepuff as well.”

Patting Teddy’s shoulder; Bill pushed himself up with little to no groan. Holding his hand out to his oldest nephew; Teddy shook his head.

“I think I'm going to stay out here for a little longer,” He told Bill.

“An hour?” Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

Teddy groaned, “You sound like Uncle George.”

Bill laughed as he walked away before stopping; turning slightly he pointed his wand towards Teddy with the words calor caeli. Teddy wasn't able to ask what it meant as his uncle walked away but he soon figured it out as the air grew warm around him.

**The Next Day**

**December 25, 2013**

Teddy woke up to someone or something jumping on his bed the next morning; he rolled over groaning. He should have known better than to sleep in the morning of Christmas; it became a cousin tradition to wake up the last one sleeping.

“Wake up Teddy,” his cousins chanted, “It’s Christmas!”

Instead of answering, Teddy tried rolling over but he felt six pair of hands grab on as he turned over. Laughter filled the air as they landed on top of the oldest. 

“Alright you rugrats,” Teddy said pulling the closest cousins which happened to be Molly II and Fred II, “I’m up, I’m up.”

Teddy couldn’t see her but he and his cousins turned towards the door as Victorie said, “Grandma Molly is making breakfast and Uncle Ron is going to eat it all.”

The oldest couldn’t contain their laughter as the looks of horror took over their cousins and siblings’ faces as they all rushed towards the door yelling about Uncle Ron not eating their food. Victorie doubled over as they heard their uncle shout about just sitting down.

“Hey Vic,” Teddy said throwing on a Weasley sweater.

“Yeah Lupin.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Teddy messed up Victorie’s hair as he thanked her for kicking his arse as he ran down the stairs.

_ “Teddy!!!” _ Victorie screamed after him.

“Don’t forget we’re family Vic,” Teddy shouted behind him as he dashed behind his godfather.

“Oh I’m going to give you family,” Victorie hollered back.

Molly placed the last of the food on the table asking if anyone wanted breakfast as her two oldest chased each other around the table and threw the living room.


	6. Dominique and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominique graduates Hogwarts and there's a party where Teddy is embarrassed by his Aunts and Uncles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, most likely to stay that way as this is for fun
> 
> I am on tumble under; pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**July 4, 2020**

**The Burrow**

Teddy age - 22 (twenty two)

Dominique age - 18 (eighteen)

\------------

Molly insisted on having a party for Dominique as she had just graduated from Hogwarts and was the only grandchild this time.

“Gran, I don’t need a party,” Dominique tried insisting

“Nonsense,” Molly answered, “This is a milestone and we need to celebrate.”

Bill laughed at the defeated look on his daughter's face; nobody could argue with Molly and get away with it. Instead of fighting it, Dominique went with it and that’s how her whole family was currently sitting in the yard of the Burrow with a fire in the middle of everyone.

“Say Mum,” Dominique asked randomly, “Was there anything weird I did as a child?”

Earlier at King Cross Dominique had noticed Teddy pulling away from the whole family. Since the day her sister had yelled at him; Teddy had gotten better at coming to accept that his parents weren’t there, but it was still hard for him especially on special days like graduation or his seventeenth birthday.

Fleur laughed, “Mon enfant, you had this  əbˈseSHən with nail polesh and insisted that Teddy have his nails done.”

Dominique grinned, “I wouldn’t do that to Teddy.”

Fleur laughed, “Oh but mon enfant, you did.”

Teddy blushed as those that remembered laughed about it. James and Dominique were bouncing in their seats wanting to hear the story.

“No,” Teddy stated pouting, “You don’t want to hear the story and in my defence I was ten.”

“Mate,” James started.

“Shut up Jamie,” Teddy interrupted him.

“I wanna know,” Dominique said, “After all it is my party.”

Fleur laughed as she re-told the story with side comments from everyone.

_ “Teddy, Teddy,” six year old Dominique shouted throughout the Burrow.  _

_ She was excited; she got a new nail polish and wanted to show Teddy. Victorie would try to steal it if Dominique showed her. _

_ “Dominique, Dominique,” Teddy mocked as he rushed down the stairs thinking something had happened. _

_ He tried to show the same amount of attention to all his cousins but Dominique was something else and glued herself to Teddy; quiet literally once. _

_ “Look!” She nearly screamed shoving a small bottle in his face. _

_ Leaning his head back, Teddy squinted his eyes asking, “What is it?” _

_ “Nail polish,” squealed Dominique, “Dad got it for me on our outing.” _

_ Teddy slowly moved back towards the stairs having a feeling where this was going and he didn’t want any part. Dominique looked at Teddy than down to his hands to the bottle in her hands back to Teddy’s hands before smiling. _

_ “Teddy,” Dominique sang after Teddy as he bolted up the stairs. _

_ “Not even Domin,” Teddy called back rushing up the stairs. _

_ Dominique stopped chasing after her cousin at the stair landing. With teary eyes she asked, “You don’t want to match with me?” _

_ Teddy heard the tears in his cousin’s voice and mentally groaned as he was a sucker for tears; both Victoire and Dominique knew he would do anything for them. _

_ “Oh alright,” Teddy said as he surpassed a groan. _

_ Dominique cheered as she grabbed Teddy’s hand and rushed towards the sitting room; pushing Teddy into the couch. Placing herself on the ground Dominique started to shake the bottle. _

_ “Say Domin,” Teddy started, “Do . . .do you think you could do one hand?” _

_ Focusing on the nails in front of her, Dominique replied, “Why? It would look silly.” _

_ “Yes, but mon petit canard,” Teddy chuckled at the nose wrinkle Dominique did, “Gran Andy will question why they’re painted.” _

_ Dipping the brush into the bottle, Dominique pause her painting; she titled her head not understanding it. Teddy bite his lip in order to not laugh. Shaking his head, he decided to deal with the teasing later. _

_ “Go ahead and paint the other hand Domin,” Teddy told her. _

_ Dominique grinned at her cousin as she quickly grabbed the brush handle and started on Teddy’s other hand. Both were unaware of Harry watching the pair; he would help them out if someone picked on them too much. _

“And teased you got,” Harry finished the story, “Though,” he added as he glanced at George, “They were taken care.”

“Yeah, thanks for that Potter,” George muttered; jumping as Angelina elbowed him.

“What’d he do??” James asked growing use to people calling his dad by their last name.

Teddy jumped in, “You don’t wanna know Jamie. It was years ago.”

James crossed his arms as the conversation shifted. He wanted to know what happened; he would find out on his own. 

“I didn’t do that,” Dominique stated…..again.

Teddy threw his arm around his cousin, “Oh but mon petit canard you did and I got teased badly for it.”

Dominique shrugged, “At least you could pull it off,” shifting in her seat she asked, “Can I do it again? Since I don’t remember doing it, it doesn’t count.”

Teddy brought his cousin’s head closer giving her a noogie, “What’d you mean it doesn’t count??? I remember clearly well, thank you.”

Pushing his hands away, Dominique pushed her hair down, “We’re family Ted and it’s only fair since I don’t remember.”

“ Bollocks.” Teddy replied grinning at Gran Molly as she started to lecture him on his language.


	7. Louis and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas!!! Louis gets Teddy a new jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, most likely to stay that way as this is for fun
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**Shell Cottage**

**December 13, 2026**

_ Teddy age 28 _

_ Louis age 14 _

\---------------------------

Hermione was currently sitting in the kitchen of Shell Cottage with a cuppa. She didn’t have any siblings and her parents were only children, so hearing herself be called an aunt made her heart swell.

“Aunt Hermione,” Louis called out walking down the stairs.

“In the kitchen!”

After the day Hermione showed up nearly dead many years ago, Fleur and her were quick to form a bond nobody understood. Even Bill treated Hermione as a blood sister. None of the grandchildren questioned it as it brought up many memories the adults didn’t want.

“Can you take me to Muggle London?” he asked standing in doorway.

Hermione had been up front on what it had been like being a muggle born witch. She told her children what it was like thinking magic wasn’t real till she was eleven. Her nephews and nieces caught wind of her stories and wanted to know more. Louis surprised everyone by being comfortable on his first visit even her children weren’t  _ that _ comfortable in the muggle world.

“Of course, sweetie,” she answered while turning towards her youngest nephew, “What for though?”

Rubbing his neck Louis confessed, “I’ve been burrowing Teddy’s leather jacket and there’s one in London, but... “

“He won’t buy it himself,” Hermione finished.

Louis nodded; it wasn’t uncommon for Teddy to not buy himself things. To the adults and Professors; he reminded them of Remus, not that they would tell him that. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were still a touchy subject for the boy. 

Louis nodded his head before blushing, “It isn’t very cheap and I wasn’t sure I could save enough but I did.”

Hermione and Fleur shared a look as Louis sat at the table; before Hermione could get a word out, Louis bet her to it as he turned towards his mum.

“ Maman, puis-je sortir avec la tante Hermione?” Louis asked aware that his aunt understood him.

It made Fleur’s heart swell with happiness hearing her children speak her motherland language; Bill often joked that it was their way of getting out of things.

“Retournez dans le temps pour souper,” Fleur replied as Louis’ rushed towards the stairs.

“Ils grandissent si vite,” Fleur told Hermione as her youngest rushed back down the stairs.

“That they do Fleur. That they do,” Hermione agreed as she was pulled towards the door laughing.

**Christmas Morning**

**The Burrow**

Louis sat on the floor of Grandma Molly’s house nervously as Teddy had his present on his lab.

_ Please like it,  _ Louis thought,  _ Please. _

Teddy shook the present in his lap frowning when it didn’t make a sound. There was a broom cleaner he really wanted but so far hadn’t seen; and he knew everyone was aware about it. Feeling eyes on him; Teddy turned his eye just in time to see his cousin to move his head to the left.

_ Hmmm….. _ Teddy thought as he started to rip open the wrapping paper.

Louis had his head down and his eyes glued to his own presents but he heard the gaps of his family when Teddy pulled out the jacket.  Harry whistled. George was found nodding his approval. Teddy caught the looks Hermione, Fleur and Bill gave each other.

“Try it on,” Molly urged holding the camera already.

Standing Teddy blushed as he put on a jacket with ease; Remus had been able to do the same. Andromeda told him when she saw it once.

“Does it fit?” Ginny asked as the camera flashed.

Twisting around, Teddy nodded, “It does. I needed a new one.”

Louis let the breath go that he held as Teddy put the jacket on. As everyone wrapped up opening their presents; Molly moved into the kitchen.

“Lou,” Louis felt his heart stop. Only one person called him that.

Lifting his head Louis tried faking the nervous he was currently feeling.

“Yeah,” he answered fiddling with the paper on his lap.

“Wanna take a walk?” Teddy asked.

Louis nodded no longer hiding the nerves as his hand shook. Bill and Harry watched the interaction between the two.

“You do know how much this is?” Teddy asked lifting his arm once outside.

“I do,” Louis answered putting on his own jacket less smoothly as his cousin.

“Than why?” Louis smiled as he heard the frustration in Teddy’s voice. It was clear Teddy was torn as it did cost a lot but he also needed a new one.

Shrugging Louis explained, “You're family and beside you needed a new one anyway.”

Bending down Teddy asked, “So it has nothing to do with you keep taking my old ones?”

Raising an eyebrow Louis backed up replying, “No….well….kinda.”

Teddy threw the snowball he made; laughing when it hit his cousin in the chest.

Smirking Louis made a challenge, “You clearly don't have Uncle George’s throwing arm.”

Teddy was confused for a second which was enough time for Louis to take off running. The laughter from the two caught the attention of everyone inside.

“Me too, me too,” cheered the younger ones.

As they ran out; the adults transformed their indoor clothing to outer wear. Together Louis and Teddy were trampled by their siblings and cousins.

“Merry Christmas Ted,” Louis mumbled out.

With half his face in the snow Teddy smiled at his cousin before his face was shoved fully into the snow.


	8. Hugo and Teddy

**August 30, 2020**

_Teddy age twenty two_

_ Hugo age eleven _

\-------------

Molly had been planning a summer celebration as her second youngest grandchild was gearing up to leave for Hogwarts. Teddy had been glad when Harry left going to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.

“There he is,” Teddy heard Molly in the kitchen. “Little Hugo.”

Teddy couldn't hear the response as the kitchen door swung open and rattled against the house as it was closed.

“Rose still angry?” Teddy heard coming into the kitchen.

Hugo sighed. “She is. I didn't  _ mean  _ to upset her.”

Harry placed a hand on his godson’s shoulder, “I know. Your mum isn't a fan of flying either.”

Hugo nodded. Everyone knew this information and the adults weren't surprised that one of her children didn't. Ron had been a little upset but knew his son would strive at academics.

“Ahh, she'll come around.” Teddy told his cousin walking into the room hiding his broom.

He lifted an eyebrow at his uncle who discreetly sent a disillusion onto the broom. Hugo didn't noticed or choose to ignore the fact that his cousin was going to fly.

“Ted, why don't you take your cousin down to the pitch,” Harry commented.

“He doesn't….” Hugo started but Teddy interrupted him, “I don't mind.”

Hugo tried glaring at his cousin but Teddy had already started to guide him towards the quidditch pitch. It wasn’t to say Hugo didn’t enjoy flying; he didn’t enjoy flying while trying to dough flying quidditch balls.

“Honestly Ted,” Hugo tried again. “I can walk myself.”

Teddy said nothing so Hugo dropped the conversation. The pitch wasn’t far from the Burrow but with neither saying anything it felt longer than usual. Hugo wasn’t use to the silence since Rose had a huge personality for the both of them.

Resting his arms behind his head; Teddy asked “So are you ready to finally start Hogwarts”

“No,” Hugo answered looking at the ground.

Teddy stopped walking repeating his cousin’s answer, “No?”

“It’s only Hogwarts,” Hugo explained. “I’ve heard all the stories and how there isn’t a test to be placed in a house. Besides I’ll end up in Gryffindor.”

Teddy smiled, “You think so?”

Hugo looked back at his cousin frowning, “Why wouldn’t I? Both my parents were, Aunt Ginny and our uncles were.”

“Hmm….you have a point,” Teddy answered. “Grandma Molly wasn’t. Neither was Grandma Andy. Besides the hat considers where you want to be put.”

Their conversation ended as the came over the hill standing before the rest of their siblings and cousins; many who frowned as Teddy didn’t have his broom with him.

“Probably because Hugo isn’t a Weasley,” fourteen year old Rose sneered seeing her brother.

Hugo frowned at the harsh tone of his sister; something Teddy noticed. It wasn’t unknown that Hugo wasn’t a fan of flying and nobody judged him for it other than Rose.

“Enough Rose,” Teddy spoke coldly.

Rose was taken back at the coldness of Teddy’s voice. Those old enough to understand the tone knew to back off and some went to ask to Hugo to be the judge for their game.

“We are all family here,” Teddy reminded his cousin. “You are not going to blame your brother for not wanting to fly. Your mother isn’t a fan of flying either. You either play fair or don’t play at all.”

Rose glared at the ground while Teddy simply raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t oftened that he had to get harsh with his cousins but he was not about to let them get away with being bullies. Hogwarts had enough of that and it was not going to start again.

“I’ll play fair,” Rose finally muttered returning to the game.

Teddy sighed though he smiled as Hugo threw the snitch in the air; whether he were to play or not, there was no denying that his cousin had a good arm on him.

“We’re family,” Hugo repeated bring Teddy out of his thoughts.

“Of course,” Teddy answered laying an arm on Hugo’s head. “And you’ll be a fine addition to Hufflepuff.”


	9. Rose and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have one too many pranksters in the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta, most likely going to stay this way as its for fun
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**Potter Cottage**

**Winter Break, 2019**

_ Teddy age - nineteen _

_ Rose age - thirteen _

\-------------------

It was never a dull moment at Harry’s cottage and it was clearly one of those days as Teddy walked out of the fireplace hearing his cousin’s name being called harshly.

_ “Rose!” _

Dusting himself free from ashes; Teddy side step the family cat. The little bugger had a habit of sitting in front of the fireplace.

_ “He knows, Aunt Ginny.” Teddy told his honorary mother. “He knows when I come over.” _

Harry walked past his godson without noticing or so Teddy thought as Harry walked backwards into the room. They stared at each other waiting to see who would make the first move; Harry grinned causing Teddy to shake his head quickly.

Harry greeted his godson unnecessarily loud, “ _ Teddy.  _ You made it.”

Above the two of them there were making things making shattering sounds that made Harry cringe; hoping none of it was very important.

_ “Teddy!” _

_ “Ted!’ _

_ “Cousin Teddy!” _

_ “Teddy!! Teddy!!” _

_ “1...2….3….4…”  _ Teddy counted in his head. He knew Hugo and Rose were spending the night with Harry and Ginny.

Teddy wasn't able to think about it as he was tackled by his siblings and cousin. From the ground; he looked up towards Harry raising an eyebrow. Harry shook his head; it wasn't a conversation for around family members.

Later that night; once his siblings and cousins had gone to bed, Teddy found his uncle once again sitting in the kitchen.

“Where was Rose this afternoon?” Teddy asked once he sat in front of his uncle.

“Up in her room,” Harry answered with a sigh. “James said he was the best prankster in the family and Rose managed to inflate James’ head.”

Teddy snorted into hot cocoa; out of all the Potter / Weasley children, James had the biggest ego and it didn't need any help.

“It couldn't have been  _ that  _ bad Uncle Harry,” Teddy tried being serious.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow and Teddy lost the control he had.

“Honestly Ted,” Harry whined to his godson. “You wouldn't be laughing if you had been here. It took an hour to calm James down.”

Teddy waved his hand in front of him trying to catch his breath. He could see his brother running around screaming that his head was going to blow up.

“And now Rose won’t talk to any of us,” Harry said gaining the attention of Teddy.

“Any of you?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Harry explained. “Hermione has been trying to calm her daughter's pranking.”

Teddy frowned, “I'll go talk to her.”

“Good luck,” Harry expressed as Teddy left the room.

Smirking over his shoulder; Teddy responded, “I’m Teddy. I don’t need luck.”

Harry threw his head back laughing. The little bugger made a point; whenever it came to his cousin’s Teddy always knew the right thing to say or do. Sometimes he didn’t even need to say anything.

Knocking on his cousin’s door, Teddy called out, “Rose.”

_ “Go away!” _

Teddy clicked his tongue; “No can do there Rosie.”

“ _ Go away Teddy.” _

Teddy simply slide down his cousin’s door chuckling to himself. He remembered Harry having the same conversation with James about the same thing. This was not uncommon thing as they had many generations of jokers and prankster in their family.

“You know,” Teddy started picking his nails. “I said the same thing to James.”

As a result; Teddy re-told the story of his first disagreement with James when they were both old enough to be at Hogwarts together. Which now that Teddy thought about that day, it had only been two years before. Rose eventually opened her door and to say Harry was surprised was an understatement. Teddy simply smirked again at his uncle.

**The Burrow**

**December 25**

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room; even Charlie made it for Christmas morning.

“Uncle Charlie!” Rose proclaimed excited. “Did you know Teddy is the best prankster?”

Charlie looked at Teddy; who shrugged his shoulders, “No I didn’t.”

_ “Teddy!” _

_ “Best prankster?” _

_ “Did he create a portable swamp?” _

Hiding her grin, Rose explained even more, “Yeah. He said it himself.”

_ “Rose!”  _ Teddy groaned hearing James starting to complain.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, “We are family after all, right best prankster.”

Cracking his knuckles Teddy shared the same grin, “Oh I’ll give you best prankster. Come here you little snake.”

Rose shrieked with laughter as she ran from her cousin; twisting between family members and running under the baking pan Molly held up. Teddy took the pan from Molly; span around his gran and place the pan back in her hands before placing a kiss on Molly’s cheek then running after his cousin again.


	10. Fred II and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's pansexual. Fred II is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be out for Pride but real life took over. This chapter goes in a different direction then the other ones but its important. The overall feeling is there with the rest of the chapters, its in between the lines.
> 
> I cannot thank Ansh (transaurus) letting me use part of his Sirius when he was online a few weeks ago. No matter what you're experiencing, it is going to be okay.
> 
> Unbeta, most likely will stay that way as this is for fun
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned

**Summer Holidays 2018**

_ Fred II - Age Thirteen  _

_ Teddy - Age Twenty _

Fred II always knew he was different from his sister and cousins. It didn't have anything to do with namesake or family. Fred was internally different.

"You're pansexual?" Fred II heard James ask someone.

"I am," Teddy answered reading through Fred's summer work.

"What does that even  _ mean _ ?" Louis asked sitting in front of a chess board.

Teddy handed Fred his work commenting, "It's good Freddy," before answering Louis, "It means I don't look at someone's gender."

"Checkmate," Hugo announced.

"Merde," Louis cursed as everyone laughed.

_ "Dinner," _ Molly's voice echoed throughout the Burrow.

**Summer Holidays 2021**

_ Fred II - Age sixteen _

_ Teddy - Age twenty three _

None of the cousins brought up Teddy being pansexual. It didn't change who Teddy, so there was no point in worrying about it.

Fred knew he was different from his sister, cousins and from Teddy. He was different from the males in his dorm as they looked through magazines, made comments about girls in the corridors. Fred wasn't interested in sex. He wasn't interested in the romantic aspects of a relationship. Sure he had crushes on girls but he wasn't  _ as _ interested like his housemates.

The beginning of the summer holidays found Fred at the pond. Alone as he tried to come to reason with what he realized was his sexuality.

"There you are," someone said behind him. 

Fred didn't respond. Teddy plopped himself down next to his cousin. Neither said a word. Teddy knew what Fred was going through; it wasn't easy

"Say, Ted." Fred commented. "When did you know you were Pansexual?"

Teddy placed his hands on either side of him on the deck and leaned backwards until he was laying flat.

Placing his hands behind his head, Teddy answered, "Hmm...probably when I was thirteen but it wasn't until I told you all that I finally accepted it."

Fred whipped his head at his cousin, "You're normally so confident."

Teddy hmmed thinking of all self hate he experienced during Hogwarts, "It took a long time to figure out, even longer to accept it."

Fred didn't say anything. Teddy understood the turmoil his cousin was in. It wasn't easy accepting that you're different from everyone else.

"Freddy, no matter what happens with you," Teddy started slowly. "I'm here, okay."

Fred felt his eyes well up with tears as he flung himself at Teddy. He didn't understand everything he was going through at the moment but he wasn't alone.


End file.
